


Emerald Eyes

by Rosee3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Other, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosee3/pseuds/Rosee3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious woman comes to the boys rescue.  She is somehow related to Bobby and as the boys get to know who she is and what her abilities are, Dean finds himself drawn to her....and he doesn't like it.  Not one bit.</p><p>NOTE: This is a completely made up story.  Based loosely on the premise of the Supernatural series.  Original characters are mine.  All references to Supernatural and it's characters are not owned by me and are used solely for the purposes of entertainment (mostly mine).  :)  Please be kind when leaving a comment.  This is my first attempt at a story and I'm really hoping to get good comments and constructive criticisms.  Leave kudos if you like it.  Thank you all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Courage is not the absence of fear; it’s the knowledge that something else is more important than fear.” ~Ambrose Redmoon

Rose snuck around the barn very quietly. This was the biggest nest of vamps she’d ever come across. There were at least 9 of them; had to be very careful; their hearing and sense of smell was extremely acute. They would know she was around soon enough. She’d been watching them; studying them; memorizing their everyday patterns and habits. She’d figured out their schedule pretty quickly. These vamps were actually very organized. They kept banker’s hours……at night. They hunted from dusk till dawn and slept during the day. Not because they fear the sunlight (that was just an overplayed movie myth) but because humans were vulnerable at night. This is when they rested. A sleeping human doesn’t put up much of a fuss. The kill is quick and body disposal is easy. Quick and clean.

These vamps didn’t attack humans that were out and about. They stalked their prey. Once a victim was chosen, they watched them, got their evening routines down. Then the head vamp picked a time of attack and the group very methodically set up their trap. Every last detail was planned out. This is what made this particular group of vampires so dangerous. They didn’t go off halfcocked like most vamps she’d dealt with. Everything was well thought out. Rose had to be careful.

She mentally went over her arsenal again. Well, not really an arsenal; what she had was pretty simple. A Glock 40 Gen 4 with three full mags, scent blocking mixture that she’d used liberally (she stunk to high heaven), sharpened machete to behead the bastards with, a full quiver of arrows dipped in dead man’s blood and syringes full of the same. The latter are the only things that would kill a vampire and it’s all she had to keep herself safe with. Crosses don’t work; sunlight doesn’t do much but sunburn them, and a stake through the heart? Unless it was dipped in dead man’s blood, it too was useless. Still, she was as well armed as she could get considering the circumstances.

Rose moved slowly around the barn. During her recon over the last several weeks, there was really only one spot that could be called accessible. The back of the barn was only guarded by two vamps. It was bordered by a forest of trees that were so clustered together that only animals ventured in and out of it. She snuck around to the back of the barn. As expected, she saw two vamps, one a tall, muscled blond, the other a black man who was the size of a linebacker; a linebacker with fangs and super strength. “Ok girl” Rose thought to herself, “Here we go”. 

“Smell that?” blondie said wrinkling his nose. “Yeah,” linebacker replied, “Smells like skunk.” 

“What did the boss say about if we ever smell skunk?” blondie asked

Linebacker thought for a moment, “I think he said that if we smell it, it means someone is trying to hide in plain sight.” He replied. Those coal dark eyes of his began scanning the forest and surrounding area for signs of anything suspicious.

Blondie too, began scanning the area, bright blue eyes looking alert and ready. 

Thankfully, Rose had worn all black, left her hair down to hide her complexion and wore sunglasses to hide the whites of her eyes. The scent blocker she was using hid her human scent and she had marked several trees with it as she had made her way to the barn, confusing her scent trail; thin lightweight black leather gloves completed her outfit, effectively hiding the rest of her exposed skin.

As she slowly made her way to the barn, the two vamps were still scanning the forest, trying to pin point where exactly the perceived threat came from. She stopped at a tree very near the area the vamps were standing at and prepared to attack. Careful to stay hidden, she very softly and slowly pulled an arrow out of her quiver. Carefully placing the notch of the arrow into the string of her bow, Rose slowly pulled the string back, took careful aim and released the arrow. With a soft “whoosh” it flew through the air and hit its mark. 

“What the…??” Blondie exclaimed when the arrow hit him in the back, going straight through and out of his chest. He pulled it out and stared at it briefly. Then all of a sudden, pain, such as he hadn’t felt since he’d turned, gripped him. His entire body began to burn from the inside out. He started to scream but before he could utter a sound, he collapsed to the ground with an undignified gurgle and breathed his last.

At the sound of Blondie’s voice, Linebacker turned around and was about to say something when he saw his companion pull an arrow out of his chest. Then he watched first with curiosity, then with fear, as his friend writhed in pain, collapsed, and apparently died. “Scott!!” Linebacker exclaimed. He ran to his friend, dropped down next to him and grabbed and shook him, trying to revive him. 

“What the FUCK?” he yells. Linebacker picked up the arrow and smelled it. He threw it away when he realized it had been contaminated with dead man’s blood. “Where are you?” he looked around wildly, “I know you’re out there, hiding….I will find you and slowly rip out your throat.” 

At that moment, two more vamps showed up. Rose had to act fast. She pulled two arrows from her quiver, ripped off one side of fletching on each arrow, notched them to her bow, took quick aim and released them quickly. Both arrows shot off in opposite directions of each other and towards their marks. She didn't even wait to see if the arrows hit the vampires. She ran in the opposite direction, keeping to the trees and hoping the arrows distracted the vampires enough to where they wouldn't notice her. She stopped running at the tree line hiding behind the biggest tree she could find. “The fats in the fire now,” Rose said to herself, wondering how she’d get out of this mess alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean pulls up to the edge of the woods silently. He had turned off the Impala’s engine and let the car roll to a halt. Sammy looked up at that moment. Both of them glanced at each other than at the lights coming out of the abandoned barn they could see just beyond the trees. 

“According to the intel” Sammy said, “That’s where we’ll find the nest”; he pointed towards the barn in the distance.

“Guess we’d better gear up” Dean said, opening his door and getting out of the car. Heading towards the trunk, he unlocks it. Taking the fake bottom out of the trunk, exposing the arsenal they carry with them, he grabs two razor sharp machetes, several vials of dead man’s blood, and syringes loaded with the same. He also grabbed a gun and some mags to reload with. They may not kill a vamp but it could at least slow them down a bit. He hands Sammy his machete, gun, and some of the vials and syringes, puts one in each boot, rest in his pockets, sheaths his blade and closes the trunk.

“So how do you want to do this?” Sammy asked “Or are we going in guns blazing.”

“I figured we’d walk in the front door and yell ‘Surprise!!’” Dean retorted

“Ha ha big brother,” Sam smirks

“Look, all we can do is try to sneak up on ‘em as quietly as possible. They will pick up our scent and hear us comin'. All we can do is to be as prepared as we know how to be.” Dean puts his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Let’s go.” 

Sammy nods, goes around to the passenger side of the car, closes the door at the same time Dean closes his and proceeds to follow his brother into the woods.

As they walk through the trees, a soft breeze is blowing. Sam sniffs the air, “You smell that?”

“It smells like a dead dog’s ass!” Dean exclaims, covering his nose with his arm.

“Yeah but it smells familiar!” Sammy says.

Dean stops and sniffs the air…”Maybe…” Then he stops in his tracks. “It smells like that crap that Bobby wanted us to spray on ourselves the first time we went on a vampire hunt.”

Realization dawning in Sammy’s eyes, “That’s right!” He thinks for a moment, “That means there’s another hunter out here Dean.”

“How do you figure?” Dean asked.

“Bobby said that the stinky crap was the only thing that could possibly throw off a vampire’s scent.” Sam explained, “Remember! Bobby said an old time hunter came up with it and that it works….for the most part.”

“What do you mean ‘for the most part’?” Dean asked.

“Well, the older vamps can smell you through that; the older the vamp, the better the sense of smell. So they can detect a human through the stench. The younger ones are usually fooled by it.” Sam said.

“Great! That’s just what we need, some amateur hunter who doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing.” Dean exclaimed.

“Dean, since this guy knows about the stinky crap that Bobby told us about,” Sam looks pointedly at his brother, “he’s not an amateur.”

“Yeah, let’s hope not.” Dean said and continued on through the woods, Sam close behind him.

The closer they got to the barn, the stronger the scent became. Both boys were covering their noses and mouths with their arms as they slowly made their way to the barn.

Dean walked forward carefully. He saw two vamps along the west wall of the barn and two more heading towards the front. He held up his fist, signaled to Sam that there were two vamps when all of a sudden he heard a twig crack and a soft “whoosh”. Then he heard “What the…?!” He looked and saw a vamp staring down at the arrow that had appeared through his chest. Dean watched as the vamp pulled it out. Suddenly he dropped to his knees, grabbed at his chest, and slowly fell to the ground, face first. Stunned, Dean looked in the direction that the arrow had come from. He couldn’t see anything. Then he signals Sam that the shooter is in his neck of the woods. Sam signals back that he’s proceeding towards the barn and the brothers move forward.

As Dean approached, he could hear the vamps scrambling, one barking orders to get to the back of the barn and find the intruder. “Shit!” Dean exclaims. “It’s hitting the fan”. Dean takes a deep breath and starts running towards the back of the barn in the direction that Sam went.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose saw them from her hiding place. The two men were both tall; however, one was taller than the other. They were both well-armed and heading towards the vampire nest. GREAT! She thought. Amateurs… 

Then the taller one signaled to the other about the smell. They both talked to each other for a minute; then the shorter one signaled that they separate. Damn, Damn, Damn!!! 

She started moving in the direction the shorter one went. She figured she’d hang back and see what they did. This way she could gauge whatever skills they may have and could jump in if necessary to save their sorry asses.

As she quietly followed behind the young man, Rose watched the vampires scramble. The man all of a sudden stopped and tensed. He was watching the scene at the barn and assessing what to do. He looked to the right and signaled to the taller man. Then they both moved forward into the open and split up. SHIT!! Here we go!

Rose pulled a couple of her arrows and waited to see what would happen.

“So much for not being an amateur,” Dean mutters under his breath. If he ever gets a hold of this guy, he was going to beat him to a bloody pulp for screwing this up. Slowly he pulls the machete out of his belt and holsters his gun. He heads towards the right all the meanwhile praying that he and Sammy come out of this one alive. And hoping the douchebag that fucked up this hunt, got out of it too. That way he could kill the asshole himself.

Rose watched the shorter of the two men head towards the back of the barn. “SHIT!” She began running to catch up to him. It wasn’t lost on her that the taller man had disappeared around the side of the barn and hadn’t returned. As she picked up her pace to catch up, she hoped that nothing happened to him; but it is a vampire nest and a pretty sophisticated one at that. She was running into a nightmare and all because of these two dumb asses. Ay Caramba!

Dean was running low along the side of the barn, below the windows trying to avoid being seen. He could hear the vamp leader barking orders to the others; then he chanced a peek through one of the windows. That’s when he saw them; two teenagers, tied to chairs, unconscious and looking pale. To their right was Sammy. He’d been knocked out and tied up to a chair as well. Great, just freakin great! He couldn’t handle the nest by himself. Sammy was out cold and he didn’t stand a chance alone…

Well hell! He’d been in a lot tougher situations than this. What’s a few vamps? Dean makes sure he has a good hold on his machete and stealthily heads into the barn. Easier said than done. There are no open windows and it’s looking more and more like he’s going to have to go in “guns blazing” as his baby brother had said. FUCK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose watches as the shorter of the two men heads towards the back of the barn. She can’t see the taller man anywhere so she assumes he’s been taken captive. This has now turned into a rescue mission. As she watches, the shorter man peeks into each window. He then tests them to see if any are open. She notices that his eyes go wide as he looks into the window closest to the front of the barn. Oh yeah, the look of anger on his face confirms that the taller man was taken captive. Rose watches the play of emotions on his face and is fascinated by it. The taller man is important to him, if the determined look on his face is any indication. 

She begins to move forward when several vamps come around the corner and spot both her and the other hunter. So much for the element of surprise…

Dean sees the vamps at the same time they see him. SHIT!!! “Hello boys”, he says sarcastically, “Nice night for a vamp hunt isn’t it?”

“Dean Winchester” one said, inhaling the air deeply, “I’d know your stench anywhere…..but wait”, he smells the air again, “what the hell else did you drag with you?” he says as he makes a face at the stench.

“Glad to know I haven’t been forgotten. I was beginning to worry you wouldn’t remember me.” Dean pouts slightly, and then holds up his machete. “Let’s play,” and just that quickly the mayhem begins. Dean moves to the right as a vampire jumps at him, pivots on his foot while swinging his machete downward and he connects with bone and tissue. The crack he hears as the head separates from the vamps body is satisfying but he can’t stop to enjoy it. There are four more that need his full attention.

Rose runs as fast as she can to help Dean who so obviously has a death wish. She watches as he beheads the first vamp to attack him. He isn’t as lucky the second time. Just as he turns, the next vamp jumps on his back. Rose stops, pulls an arrow out of her quiver, notches it and takes aim. It flies through the air and hits the vamp in the back of the head, going straight through it and out from his eye. The vamp lets go of Dean and grabs at his face, screaming bloody murder as he falls off of Dean’s back. At this point everybody watches in fascination as the vamp convulses violently and then collapses and dies. Dean looks up and sees her and he cocks an eyebrow at her questioningly. “What?” she says, “No thank you?”

Dean couldn’t believe what he was seeing. This girl, who stunk to high heaven, just shot this vamp through the head, apparently killed him, and saved his ass. And more incredibly, she then has the audacity to ask for gratitude. All of a sudden she yells “Look out!!” and his surprise at finding her there was replaced by the need to survive the next attack.

He spun around, swinging his machete around with him and connecting noisily. He’d cut off an arm. The vamp was now out of control angry. He began to attack wildly and Dean took advantage of it. Trusting that the girl could handle herself, Dean managed to get the upper hand and beheaded this guy quickly. Two down and who knows how many more to go. 

Rose waited as a vamp ran past Dean towards her. She pulled out a syringe full of dead man’s blood and waited. But this one was somewhat smarter than his obviously younger counterparts. “I know how you managed to kill Ross” he said menacingly. “I’m not as stupid nor am I as unskilled,” he said. He circled her slowly, like a predator about to kill his prey. “HEY!” Dean yelled at the vamp. The vamp turned towards him and that was all the distraction that Rose needed. She ran, jumped on his back and buried the syringe deep in his neck and pumped the blood into the vamp. His hand flew up to his neck as Rose fell off of his back. She scrambled off to the side as the vamp pulled the syringe out of his neck and realizing what it contained, screamed in anger before collapsing, convulsing violently, and dying.

“Looks like you managed to kill the others” Rose said, nodding her head towards the bodies. “Yeah” was all Dean said. “Let’s get those kids and your brother Dean”, Rose said surprising the hell out of him. She walked past him towards the doors. “They know were here and we won’t have much time to find them. I guarantee they’ve moved them to a different room.” She stopped at the doors and looks back at a very stunned looking Dean. “You coming?”

Dean shook himself out of his stupor. “Yeah” was all he could say as he walked towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks in advance for any kudos or comments! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sammy woke up with a groan. He had a splitting headache. He tried to move but that caused waves of nausea so he lay still taking in deep breaths. Once his stomach calmed down, Sam tried to open his eyes. Even his eyelids hurt! As he slowly opened his eyes, he realized he was in a dark room, probably a basement or attic. He was disoriented so he couldn’t really tell which. He went to move his arms to try to sit up and it was then he realized that his hands and legs were zip tied together.

He could not believe he’d let the vamps ambush him. He had been careless. Dean would never let him live this down. If he survived this; if his brother survived this. No. He wouldn’t think that way. Couldn’t think that way. He had to get out and make sure Dean was ok. He decided to assess his situation and see if there was a way of escape.

First things first; he had to sit up. Slowly, he began to move into a sitting position, fighting the pounding in his head and the swirling in his stomach. As he managed to sit up, his eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room. He began to look around as his vision cleared. That’s when he saw them. The two kids that were obviously the vamps current food supply. Both were pale as sheets and unconscious. Sam wasn’t even sure they were alive. He stared for a minute at them as he gathered himself. 

Ok. Next step……untie himself. Sam reached into his sock and pulled out his escape kit. It was a small plastic box with several survival items. He remembered that Dean had laughed at him when he’d ordered it. “How is that thing going to help you against what we hunt?” Dean had scoffed and shaken his head. Sam didn’t say anything to him. And now he would be able to show his brother that he hadn’t wasted his money. 

Sam opened the kit and pulled out the mini multi tool. It had a blade attachment that he pulled open and began to use on the zip ties. He made quick work of the ones tied around his wrists and then cut off the ones at his ankles. He quickly put his knife and kit away and scrambled towards the kids. He checked their pulses…faint but still alive. Sam stood up and started teetering a bit as he experienced dizziness and sharp, shooting pain in his head. He stood still for a moment to equalize himself and then he began to take stock of the room he was in. There were no windows. However there were stairs that led up to the only door. He was in a basement. Then he started hearing running footsteps and loud voices. He smiled. The vamps were scrambling for cover. Dean was alive and kicking. There was hope yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short chapter. All constructive criticisms are welcome. Thanks for reading and any kudos given! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was still stunned that this woman had one, come to his rescue and two, knew who he and his brother were. As he followed her, he couldn’t help but notice the way she moved. She was petite and very curvy but there was this……..swag in her step. It screamed bad ass. As they both moved their way further into the barn, she signals to Dean to stop.

“Do you hear them?” Rose whispered.

Dean nodded. “We need to hurry. They know were here and will be here any second.”

They both look around and Rose spots the basement door. “Dean” she whispers, “the basement”. He nods and they both run towards it. She tries the doorknob, “locked”. She backs up a couple of steps and proceeds to kick the door in. Dean rushes down the stairs calling out “Saammmy!” 

“Dean!” Sam exclaims. 

“Come on Sam, the vamps are coming” Dean says.

“What about the kids? They’re barely alive. We can’t just leave them.” Sam replies.

“We have to take care of the rest of the vamp nest” Rose said “After that's done, we can call 911 and have them come to the rescue”.

Sam looked at Dean questioningly. Dean answered his unspoken question “She saved my ass. No time to explain. Let’s finish this and we’ll talk later.” Sam nodded, trusting his brother implicitly.

They ran upstairs and came face to face with six vamps. Dean quickly assessed the situation and looked at Sam. The brothers positioned themselves back to back. Rose took her cue from them and put her back towards the brothers. Dean and Sam separated until the three of them formed a small circle. Machetes out and they were ready.

The head vamp laughed out loud. “Look at the three puny hunters,” the apparent leader said. The other vamps snickered. “Don’t kill them,” the leader ordered. “We can add them to our food supply”.

“Funny,” Dean said. “You sure you don’t want to rethink that?” he asked. “Because we plan on killing as many of you as possible.” And with that, the battle began.

The vamps all attacked at once. Swinging their machetes, the hunters began to cut them down. Dean swung his machete and managed to slice off a leg and an arm off of one of the attacking vamps. Rose came up behind the vamp and took its head. Brown eyes met green for a split second. She winked at Dean and moved on to the next vamp.

Sammy was still weak but he managed to hold his own; that is until one vamp knocked his machete out of his hands. Dean ran in front of Sam to protect his front while Rose protected his back. There were three vamps left standing and now they were hesitating. The hunters were a formidable force and the vamps had sorely underestimated them. As Rose swung her machete and Dean moved his from one hand to another, the vamps decided to save themselves and took off running. Dean and Rose watched them beat a hasty retreat and disappear into the woods. 

“Damn!” Dean exclaimed. He turned towards Sam; “Are you ok?” Dean asked him looking concerned.

“I’m fine Dean. Just have a splitting headache.” Sam responded.

“Dean, I hate to interrupt but we have to burn these bodies and get the hell out of here.” Rose said

“Dude, she’s right” Dean said. “Take a seat Sam. We’re going to clear the dead vamps out.” In the meantime, Rose had already begun to move the bodies outside, letting Dean take care of his little brother.

Dean hauled two more bodies out to the dog pile that Rose had started while he was taking care of Sam. He walked past her to get the last couple of bodies and as she walked past him, he took a good look at her. She was covered in blood, her brown hair hung limply from her head and she looked exhausted. But she still managed to move quickly. She was all business. As the last body was thrown onto the pile, Rose pulled a gas can out of nowhere, poured it on the bodies and burned them to a crisp. 

“Go get your brother Dean.” Rose said. “We need to get the hell out of Dodge.” As she turned to walk back into the woods, Dean called out after her. “Hey! What’s your name?”

She turned around and looked at him for a moment, debating on whether to answer him or not. “Rose”, she said. She turned around and started walking again towards the woods. 

“Rose what??” Dean said.

She sighed as she turned around. “Singer…Rose Singer.” With that, she ran into the woods towards her vehicle, leaving Dean gaping after her.

“Dean?” Sam questioned as he walked up behind his brother.

“Come on Sam,” Dean said. “We need to get to Bobby’s right away.” 

Dean started walking into the woods towards the car. “Why?” Sam said as he tried to catch up.

“Cause that woman is going to meet us there. She is apparently related to Bobby.”

Sam stopped and stared at his brother, stunned. When he realized his brother was getting too far ahead of him, he shook himself out of his stupor and hurried to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave me comments on what you think. They are helpful. Thanks!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens...

Rose continued running until she reached her motorcycle. She quickly put her gun and extra ammo away, put on her helmet, started her bike and pulled out of the woods. She was ahead of the Winchesters by about 10 minutes. If she hurried, she could be at Bobby’s house within the hour (and possibly add an additional 15 minutes to her head start). She needed to explain to Bobby what had happened and how she’d run into his charges. Bobby wasn’t going to be happy about this. But what was done was done.

She hit the open road, speeding up as her tires hit asphalt. She reveled in the speed and the freedom that her bike afforded her. It was something that she had craved her whole life and it wasn’t until she’d come to live with Bobby that she’d finally been able to achieve it.

So she raced along the highway, mind lost in thought. Rose had heard plenty about the Winchesters from Bobby. He loved those boys like they were his own and treated them accordingly. Their reputation preceded them. If it was of supernatural origin, you hunted it and killed it. No mercy; which is why Bobby had kept her background hidden. And now, well now………….hell! 

Rose was so lost in thought that she almost missed her exit. She swerved and corrected quickly and managed to get off the highway without killing herself. 

She pulled in to the salvage yard, climbed off of her bike quickly and waited for Bobby to come out and greet her with his shotgun. 

“You know the drill” Bobby said.

Rose waited for Bobby to douse her with holy water. When she didn’t burn, he lowered his weapon and greeted her with a fierce one armed hug. “How’d everything go?” he asked.

“I rescued the Winchesters. They know my name and they’re on their way here. I think I beat them by maybe 25 minutes.” Rose responded, deciding that honesty was the best policy.

“DAMN!” he exclaimed. 

“I’m going to get cleaned up” Rose said. “Please do. Ya stink to high heaven!” Bobby said. “Yeah, well the stink was YOUR idea.” Rose said laughingly. She walked past him, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and made a beeline for her room. She needed to get cleaned up and to regroup. She wasn’t sure how the boys would take to her; especially after they find out what she is.

Guess time will tell.


	8. Chapter 8

When Dean got to the Impala, he unlocked it, grabbed the first aid kit from under the seat, pulled out the instant ice pack, cracked it, shook it and handed it to Sam. “Put this on that goose egg at the back of your head.” Sam took it gratefully. He sighed after placing it on his head. The cold felt awesome.

After putting the weapons away, Dean reached into the cooler pulled out a bottle of water for Sam and shut the trunk. Getting into the car, Dean hands the water to Sam and starts the engine. “We’re about an hour away from Bobby’s. You ok? Or do you need a doc?”

“I’m fine Dean. Just drive.” Sam replies taking a healthy swig of his water.

As Dean pulled out of the woods and onto the highway, he couldn’t stop thinking about Rose. Who the hell was she? How was she related to Bobby? Who trained her? And where the hell does she fit in to this whole thing? He sped up. The quicker he got to Bobby’s, the sooner he’d have answers.

Bobby was preparing for the boys return. Rose had told him that Sam had been knocked out and was probably going to need minor medical attention. He most likely had a concussion. While Bobby pulled the supplies he was going to need, he was trying to think of how he was going to tell the boys about Rose. Sam he wasn’t too worried about. That boy had more of an open mind. It was Dean that worried him. That boy was stubborn as a mule. In his world, everything was black and white. No shades of gray. He had too much of his daddy in him. And that wasn’t necessarily a good thing. He’s just going to have to deal with it. Things are the way they are and nothing he can do or say is going to change them. “Idjit…”

Rose was thoroughly enjoying her shower. Letting the hot water beat down against her shoulders felt wonderful. The tenseness was slowly easing away. As she began to scrub the stench and blood away, she began to worry. The Winchesters were on their way and the explanation that awaited them wasn’t going to be to their liking. As she gave her hair a thorough scrubbing, she mentally prepared herself for the verbal battle ahead. And from what Bobby had told her about the boys……..well about Dean really; he was going to be a tough nut to crack. Well, at least the fight tonight would be a point in her favor. She had saved his ass tonight. Twice! His brother’s too. Let’s hope it was enough.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Dean was driving like a speed demon. Well, more than usual. Sam looked over at him and saw the determined look on his face. “Dean, what’s the rush? If this woman knows Bobby, then she’s going to be there when we get there.”

Dean just gave his little brother a pointed look. “When I asked her what her name was, she hesitated. Only gave me her first name. She wasn’t exactly willing to tell me who she was. Anyone that hedges that way, has something to hide.”

“And what hunter doesn’t? We all suffer from paranoia Dean. Why would she be any different??” Sam questioned, looking pointedly at his brother.

“Look, I just have a strange feeling about her. Something’s not right.”

“I’m sure Bobby will explain when we get there. Slow down!” Sam yelled as his brother swerved to miss a squirrel on the highway. “You’re going to get us killed!”

Dean didn’t say anything but he did slow down; just a little. Something wasn’t right about that woman. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he was bound and determined to find out what or who exactly she is.

Rose walked out of her bedroom feeling much more refreshed. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get a beer and look for food. “How old is that pizza?” she asked Bobby. “Boys ordered it yesterday. Help yourself,” he said. As Bobby sat down at the kitchen table, he looks seriously at Rose, “You know Dean’s gonna be a problem.” 

“I know,” Rose said around a mouthful of cold pizza. She swallowed, “On the plus side, I did save his ass tonight. Twice. And Sam’s too. That’s got to count for something,” Rose said taking a drink of her beer. 

“It will with Sammy,” Bobby said, “Dean’s a little tougher nut to crack. Boy’s been to hell and back. Literally. His world is black and white.” He looked down at his beer deep in thought. “Actually, he did have a blood sucker for a friend once. Would’ve given his life for him. Trusted him completely.” Rose stopped in mid bite and stared. “Really?” she asked biting down on her pizza. “Yep. Surprised me too.” Bobby responded.

Rose sat there, drinking her beer, eating her pizza and thinking. “Then that’s our play Bobby. Dean will have to give me a chance. If he can have a vampire for a friend, why not me?” Why not her?? Yeah, why not her?? Bobby hoped it would be that easy but he knows Dean. Nothing is ever easy with that boy. He smiles at Rose as he takes a swig of his beer. If anyone can convince Dean, it’s Rose. She is smart as a whip and takes no shit from anyone. Dean’s going to accept her. She simply will not give him a choice. Bobby smiles. He’s actually looking forward to the coming battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that might be waiting, sorry it took so long to get the next installment written. I had a bit of writer's block and with one thing and another........well here it is. Constructive comments are always welcome. And thank you for reading. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions get answered and others are created.

Dean pulled into the salvage yard and parked. He gets out and begins to walk up the porch to the front door. Sam is following behind at a slower pace. Bobby steps out with his shotgun and says “You know the drill”. Dean and Sam let Bobby douse them with holy water. Once the test is passed, Bobby turns around and walks inside the house. Both boys follow. They all proceed to the kitchen. Dean looks around. She isn’t in sight. He starts to head towards the back of the house when Bobby stops him. “Sit down boy.” He gives Dean a stern look until he does as he’s told.

“Who is she Bobby? Why does she have your last name?” Dean asked directly, sitting down and grabbing for a beer.

“Why don’t you ask her yourself? She’s standin’ right behind you.”

Dean quickly turned his head and sure enough, there behind him, in the doorway to the kitchen, stood the prettiest girl he’d seen in a very long time. She had long dark brown hair, brown eyes and a beautiful smile that reached her eyes. He instinctively smiled back until he realized what he was doing and scowled. She arched her eyebrows at him and said “What’s the look for Dean? Did I or did I not just save yours and your brother’s life back there?” She crossed her arms and scowled right back. She wasn’t about to let this guy get away with that shit. He owed her at the very least a thank you and DAMN IT she was going to get it.

Sam chuckled inwardly. His brother’s reaction to this girl was telling. Only Sam caught his brother’s slight intake of breath when he saw her or the slight flush that crawled up his neck at the realization that he had her full attention. Dean was rattled and he was trying to cover it up with a scowl and angry demeanor. This was going to be fun. Smiling, Sam directed his comments to her, “Rose…it is Rose right?” She nodded. “Thanks for your help back there. I’m Sam by the way. Sam Winchester.” He extended his hand out to her as he stood up from his place at the kitchen table.

“Pleased to meet you Sam. I’m Rose, Rose Singer.” She took his hand, shook it firmly and as she let go, asked “How’s your head?”

“I’ve got quite a goose egg and a splitting headache but aside from that, it’s fine.” He thumped his forehead with his closed fist, “Hard as a rock.” She smiled at him and nodded. Then Rose looked pointedly at Dean. He stared back. She waited. It was a contest of wills. Rose waited for him to thank her and Dean waited for her to explain her presence. Neither was giving an inch. Meanwhile Sam stared and smiled like a simpleton. 

Bobby cleared his throat. Everyone turned towards him, “I suppose you two want to know why Rose has my last name.” Dean and Sam just stared at Bobby and waited for him to continue. “Her mother gave the hospital staff that name when they were filling out the birth certificate.” He sighed deeply. “She and I had talked about it before Rose was born. I would be her “Father” on paper so’s her real Father couldn’t track her down.”

“Just who is her real Father? And why didn’t you and her Mother want him to know about her?” Dean asked.

“Because my Father was a vampire and my Mother was a white witch.” Rose responded, not wanting to beat around the bush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Constructive opinions are always welcome!! Thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean and Sam both stared at each other, stunned. “I thought vamps couldn’t make babies. That the only way they can make vampires is by making their victims ingest their blood.” 

“Yes. But that’s if they want to make another vampire. My ‘father’,” Rose said making air quotes, “wanted an actual child.”

“I don’t understand. Why would your father want a child?” Sam asked.

“It seems he was a scientist when he was alive. Before he became a member of vampiric society that is. Anyway, he wanted to experiment and see if he could produce a child. He found out that once a human is made a vampire, they cannot reproduce in the conventional way.” Rose explained. 

“Wait…..your pops decides he wants to play daddy and so he finds a way to create a baby? Are you kiddin’ me?” Dean interrupts.

“Obviously not as I’m here talking to you, ASSHAT!” Rose replies indignantly.

“Sorry sweetheart but this is a hard story to swallow. You are the love child of a vampire and a witch? Not buying it. What’s your real story?” Dean replies acidly.

“Listen ya idjit! Stop channeling John Winchester for a damn second and let her finish! Unless you have better things to do? NO? Then shut your piehole!” Dean grudgingly held his tongue.

“AS I WAS SAYING…” Rose interjected loudly before an argument started, “to answer your question DEAN, I was not the “love child” as you put it, of a vampire & a witch. Said vampire kidnapped my mother, held her prisoner while he experimented on her. Turns out it was pretty easy. And there was no ‘Wham, bam, thank you Ma’am’. He artificially inseminated her, then let her go. His intention was to come back when baby was due but……. John Winchester came along and decapitated him. Meanwhile, my mom found Bobby when she was about 6 months along and begged him to help her. And the rest as they say, is history.”

“What happened to your mom?” Sam asked

“She died about a week after I was born. Complications……” Rose replied.

“I’m sorry,” Sam offered.

“Thanks.” 

“Anyway, the hospital contacted me, since I was listed as the father but by the time I got there, Rebecca, her mama, was on her death bed. She made me promise to care for her and make sure she was safe. So I did.” Bobby finished.

Dean just sat there staring at his beer bottle, not drinking. A damn vampire and a white witch. Then he thought of something. “Wait, what’s a white witch? I mean, a witch is a witch right?”

“No. A white witch is one who is born with her abilities. They are predestined to do good. Their powers can’t be used for evil.” Bobby said.

“Can these powers be passed down to their children? Or does one have to be divinely chosen?” Sam asked.

“It’s passed down,” Rose said quietly. She stood in the kitchen while she waited for the Winchesters to process this information. Sam was definitely open minded. When she was explaining about how her mother died, there was sympathy in his eyes. She wasn’t worried about Sam. He would give her a chance. Dean on the other hand; well as Bobby said, a tough nut to crack.

“So what do you want from us Bobby?” Dean asked.

“Nothin. Just don’t judge her because of who her parents were. She’s a good kid. And a damn good hunter. Which ya know, since you got to see her in action first-hand. And by the way Dean, you still haven’t thanked her for savin’ your sorry ass!” Bobby said pointedly.

Dean just stared at Bobby. Bobby knew the boy needed time to sort through all the new information. But he was comin’ around. The fact that he hadn’t left was a good sign. Bobby looked at Sam. Sam just nodded. 

Dean was still trying to process what he’d just learned. A half witch, half vampire child. Adult. Woman. She was definitely a woman. A bad ass woman. A beautiful, bad ass woman. Hell! He didn’t like where his mind was wandering to. First he smiled at her like a kid with a crush, then he thinks about how hot she is despite the fact that she is a half witch/half vampire. Who happened to save both he and Sammy tonight. And what was he supposed to do about that? Thank her? Ignore her? He couldn’t ignore her. That much was pretty obvious. SHIT!! “I need to clear my head,” and with that Dean got up and walked out of the kitchen. Rose looked at Dean’s retreating back, wondering just how long he was going to be stubborn about who she is, when all of a sudden, he stops, turns around and says “Thank you…for the help tonight.” 

“You’re welcome Dean.” She replied with a smile.

Dean beat a hasty retreat out the back door before he started smiling at her like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued interest. :)


	12. Chapter 12

It was that precise moment that Castiel decides to pop in. “I see Dean knows about Rose.”

“Hi Castiel” Rose said, smiling at the angel.

“Hello Rose.”

“Just how do you know that Dean knows?” Bobby asked.

“Lest you forget, ours is a profound bond. I can sense when Dean is troubled.” 

“Anyway,” Sam interrupts, “While Dean is “clearing his head” what say we discuss the reason Rose is here.”

“Right. Up until last month, Rose was living out in California, workin’, goin’ to school at night and whatever else those California hippies do.” Bobby said.

“Really??” Rose says, giving Bobby an affectionately dirty look. “I was walking home from the library one night, when out of the blue, I was attacked by a couple of vamps.” She took a drink from her beer and continued, “Well, I killed them both. But just before I killed the last one I asked him what the hell he wanted from me. He said his leader heard I was the child of a vampire. They were supposed to bring me back to him, alive.” 

“Did they say why? Usually vamps only bring people back with them to serve as food. Or play things.” Sam said, disgusted.

“No. He said he didn’t know anything else. So I killed him.” Rose answered with a shrug. 

“I don’t know of any vampire nests out in California. They were supposedly all eradicated.” Castiel said

“So then, the questions are, one, how do they know who and what you are Rose, and two, who is the leader of this new vamp nest?” Sam said.

“I think I see a road trip in our future.” Dean said, surprising everyone. “Hippie vampires. Who knew?”

“Hello Dean.”

“Hey Cas. Glad you could join the party.”

“Party? I see no balloons or colorful paper strewn about. Should I have brought something?” Castiel responded.

Dean just smiled and shook his head. “No man. You’re good.” Cas just cocked his head to one side and gave Dean a confused look.

“I think Dean is right. If we’re going to get to the bottom of this, we need to go to California.”

Dean gave Rose, what he thought was a discreet sideways glance but then he saw Sam smile at him. Damn little brothers! Grrrrrr…

As the group began discussing possible strategies, Dean sat down as far away from Rose as he could. Which unfortunately put him next to his brother. Who happened to lean over and whisper “So, you like her or what?” Dean just ignored the question, pretending to be listening to the various ideas that Cas, Bobby and Rose were throwing around the table. Sam chuckled to himself. He was looking forward to what was coming and all because his brother was so damn stubborn he’d put himself through hell before admitting that he wanted Rose. Sam couldn’t wait for the fireworks to begin.


	13. Chapter 13

Rose began yawning. They stayed up until the early morning hours trying to decide on the best course of action. It was finally decided that she, Bobby, Cas, Dean and Sam would head out to California. She would resume her life there and be the bait to draw out these assholes that wanted to take her. Even though Bobby scoffed at the idea, it was the only way to bring these guys out into the open. 

In the meantime, Bobby, Cas, Sam and Dean would start poking around and see what they could find out. Hopefully they’d find out something before the vamps made their next move. Rose stood up and kissed Bobby good night, waved to everyone else and made her way to her bedroom. She was exhausted. Taking down a vampire nest and saving Winchesters really took a lot out of a girl. Rose chuckled to herself as she opened the door to her bedroom. She looked up and caught Dean watching her as she was about to enter her room. She smiled at him, walked inside and closed her door.

Dean watched Rose as she got up, kissed Bobby good night, waved and headed towards what he assumed was her bedroom. She caught him staring at her but he was too tired to care. She smiled at him opened her door and disappeared through it. He didn’t quite know what to make of her. She was the child of a vampire and a white witch. She was Bobby’s daughter. She was a bad ass. She took no shit and gave as good as she got. His mouth twitched into a reluctant smile at that thought. The way she stood up to him and refused to back down was impressive. She was also gorgeous. But that isn’t what bothered him. Oh no…gorgeous women he was used to…what was bothering him was the fact that he couldn’t get her out of his head. In the few hours since he’d met her, she was all he could think about. He wished it was just the fact that she’d saved his and Sammy’s life or that she was technically, a supernatural being. But it wasn’t. It was much worse than that. Her skills, feistiness, and honesty combined with that beauty was overwhelming. And damn it, it pissed him off! He was Dean Fucking Winchester! Women came to him, wanted him, and couldn’t get enough of him. But this one…she hadn’t even noticed him; didn’t spare him a second look after they all sat down at the table to strategize. And now he’d just committed himself to help protect her and capture the bastards that wanted her for whatever reasons?! This whole situation sucked balls! But he knew he wouldn’t abandon her. Rose meant the world to Bobby and for that reason alone, he would help her. Well that and the fact that both he and Sammy owed her that much. After all, she did save their asses. Hell! She’d saved him twice. And he’d be damned if he’d allow that debt to go unpaid. Unfortunately, it was that moment that he realized he hadn’t stopped staring down the hallway after Rose had disappeared. Bobby, Cas and Sam had noticed too.

“Well, I’m going to get some shut eye.” Dean got up and started up the stairs. He saw Sam smirking at him out of the corner of his eye and all he wanted to do was punch that damn smirk off his brother’s face. He settled for a cold shower and sleep instead.

“I must go,” Cas said, “I will start looking into the California Vampire nest and see if I can ferret out any information before you arrive.” With that, there was a flutter of wings and *poof* no more Cas.

“I really hate it when he does that,” Bobby said as he too got up from the table and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

Sam stayed behind and finished his beer. He smiled wondering how long it would take his brother to realize that he actually liked this girl. Not because she was gorgeous. And she most definitely was that. She intrigued Dean. She wasn’t the type of woman that Sam’s brother was used to. Women usually just wanted Dean for a “good time”. And Dean was good with that. As a hunter, he never allowed himself to get attached to anyone. But this one seems to have punched him in the gut. And Dean didn’t seem like he was enjoying himself. He looked unpleasantly surprised. And pissed; he looked very pissed.

Sam took another drink of his beer, then got up, threw his bottle away, cleaned up the kitchen and proceeded up the stairs to his room. He chuckled to himself. He had a feeling this next case was going to be more than Dean bargained for. Rose had already affected him. She confused and surprised him. And if his brother was lucky, he just might find a grain of happiness when it was all over. And that was, after all what Sam wanted most for his brother. To see him smile with true genuine happiness was something that Sam continually prayed for. Maybe Rose was the answer to that prayer. G-d he hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. This one is more thoughts and less chatter but that's where the story took me. I hope you enjoy it. More badassery is coming. Let's hope Dean doesn't make this more difficult than it needs to be...............but we all know Dean! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Its 5:00 a.m. Who the hell is up at 5:00 fucking a.m.?!?! Dean rolls over with a groan. It was the smell of the coffee brewing that woke him up. Mind you, he loves coffee. Next to whiskey, it's his favorite drink. But at this unholy hour! He's going to have words with whomever it was that started him on this path to wakefulness. He put on his robe and socks and heads downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, he expects to see Sam or Bobby. He's ready to rip them a new one but no one was there. Just the magical elixir brewing away. He looked around. Didn’t see anyone. He pours himself a cup of coffee and heads towards the back door. As he stood on the back stoop, he took a drink of coffee and just watches the sun as it begins to peek over the horizon. That’s when he hears….music? He looks around, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. He starts walking down the stairs and when he hit the cold ground, realizes he's still in his socks. Quickly, he goes up the back stairs and puts on the first things he could find; an old pair of boots. Grabbing at his robe and tying it tighter around his waist, Dean goes back downstairs and follows the music. As he gets closer, it's a little louder. It was some kind of flute music. He heads towards the back of Bobby’s property when he sees her. Rose is in nothing more than yoga pants and a long sleeved tee, doing some kind of slow, precise movements to the music. He just stands there watching her. She's amazingly graceful. It looks familiar, what she's doing, but he can't remember where he’s seen it before.

“Good morning Dean,” Rose says, continuing her movements.

“Hi,” he grumbles.

She suddenly does what looks like a round house kick and lands gracefully on one foot, while the other was bent at the knee, arms out, helping her balance herself. Then she brings her foot down, arms in, hands together as if in prayer, and gives a small bow. “What are you doing up this early?” she asks reaching for her towel, wiping sweat off of her brow.

“Coffee brewing woke me up.”

“Sorry about that. I always get the pot going when I’m home. Didn’t occur to me that it would wake anyone.”

“Tai Chi!”, Dean blurts out suddenly. Rose looks at him with wide eyed surprise. “What about it?”

“What you were just doing. It’s one of those new age workout things. Sammy does it sometimes. I couldn’t place what it was you were doing but I knew I recognized it.” Dean realizing he's babbling like an idiot and stops before he makes a complete ass out of himself.

“Well you're right. It is Tai Chi; and you’re wrong. It isn’t “new age”. Its been around for approximately 700 years.” 

“Whatever,” Dean says. He turns around in an attempt to leave. Rose grabs her towel and water bottle and heads towards a small barn that's just beyond the trees. “Where are you going?”

“To go finish my workout.”

Dean watches her head towards the barn and tells himself he isn't going after her just as he turns in her direction and heads that way. He can’t let her wander beyond the property line. It isn't safe. At least that’s what he tells himself. Curiosity has nothing to do with it (yeah right!). He reaches the barn and notices the doors are wide open. He walks in and finds her dancing around a punching bag and throwing a mean right cross at it. She dances and spars with the bag, avoiding it as it reverberates back towards her in response to the hits she was giving it. He's duly impressed. Her agility and strength are amazing. Dean continues to watch for another 30 minutes or so until she finally stops, sweaty and out of breath. He feels a warmth begin in his lower belly and promptly turns around and walks out. She is in incredible shape and Jesus Christ she's hot! He’d have to be dead not to notice. Thank G-d he's wearing sweat pants, he thought heading back to the house.

Rose watches him beat a hasty retreat. She not sure why he follows her or why he’s now leaving after watching her workout for the last 30 minutes. She had been self-conscious and almost fell a few times because his stare was so intense. She’d managed to stay on her feet but his presence was distracting. Especially when he slowly licked his lower lip and then gently bit it. Was he trying to get her to notice him? She doubts it but damn! He was definitely not a man she could ignore. And she’s not sure what to do about it. She sighs and moves on to her weights. Dean obviously doesn’t like her. Whenever he is in her presence, he’s angry. He’s obnoxious to everyone that speaks to him and is always giving her angry looks. Rose wasn’t sure if she’d done something or if it’s her origins that are still bugging him but…whatever it was he’ll have to get over it. And she needs to get over her attraction to him. Yes, she’s definitely attracted to the man. He’s rugged, rude, sarcastic, brash, self-centered, egotistical, self-absorbed…and she knows that he’d give his life for his family. He loves his brother with a depth that was obvious if you bother to notice. He worships Bobby as any son would their father and Dean is very protective and indulgent of Castiel; almost as if he were the baby of the family and not Sam. That made her chuckle. Castiel, Angel of Thursday, warrior of G-d, the baby of the family. All of that plus the fact that he is tall, blond and gorgeous; and those eyes. They were the color of emeralds. Bright and vibrant. Shaking her head, she heads towards her weights. This train of thought needs to stop now girl!

Dean walks back to the house, his hormones back in check. Rose is proving to be a huge distraction. When he watched her spar with the punching bag, her muscles rippled and he could see them clearly through her workout clothes. Then she’d finished her cardio and bent over, sweating and breathing heavy and it just put him over the edge. His imagination ran wild and that’s when he decided it’s best to leave. The walk back to the house in the cold morning air helps him gain some semblance of control but the image of Rose, hot, sweaty, breathing heavy as she drank some water was one he couldn’t erase. Why couldn’t he get her out of his head?? He stomps into the house, letting the back door slam in his wake.

“Boy! You’d best remember whose house you’re in!” Bobby yells at Dean from the kitchen. Sam turns around at that moment and watches his brother take the steps two at a time than a minute later, hears the slam of a door. He chuckles. “What are you laughin at?” Bobby asks. “Dean,” Sam says, “he’s not liking the effect Rose is having on him. He doesn’t understand it and it’s really pissing him off.”

Bobby smiles genuinely, “So I noticed. How long you think that boy will act the idjit?”

“With Dean, you can never tell. But so far, it’s been fun to watch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next installment. They'll be heading out to California shortly. And they'll be flying so that should be fun. We all know how Dean feels about flying. Hopefully he'll find something to distract him. ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone is heading out to Cali. Hope you like this chapter.

It was another hour before Rose returned to the house, hungry, sweaty and ready for a shower.  As she approached the back stairs, she stops.  Did she smell…bacon?  She inhales again…YES!  Rose hurries up the back stairs and beelines straight for the kitchen. 

 

“Oh my G-d that smells HEAVENLY!” she exclaims.  She heads to the sink to wash her hands. 

 

“Pull up a plate girl.  Food’s gettin cold.”

 

Drying off her hands, “You don’t have to tell me twice!”  Rose grabs a plate and serves herself a large helping of eggs, bacon, and some toast.  She plunks herself down and digs in.  Bobby just smiles as he sits down next to her.

 

“Where are the boys?” She asks around a mouthful of bacon.

 

“Upstairs washing up.”

 

Rose just nods and continues eating.  Sam walks in and seeing the food quickly makes himself and plate and sits down.  He watches Rose with amusement as she inhales her food. “Hungry?”

 

“Starving!” she replies, blushing slightly.

 

Sam laughs, “No need to blush.  A work out first thing in the morning leaves me with a huge appetite.”

 

“You don’t need a work out to have an appetite boy.” Bobby grumbles.

 

Dean walks in and heads straight for the bacon grabbing a piece and shoving it in his mouth.  He fixes himself a plate and turns to sit at the table and only then realizes that the only open chair is right next to Rose.  He stops, sees his brother’s smirk, and decides to lean against the counter instead.

 

Rose tries to ignore that Dean would prefer to stand rather than sit next to her.  But the more she thinks about it, the more it pisses her off.  They’d only just met and he was treating her like a leper.  She wanted to hit him.  She settles for giving him a dirty look instead. 

 

“So we need to decide how we’re gettin to California,” Bobby began, oblivious to the tension in the room.

 

“Fly of course,” Rose responds, still glaring at Dean.

 

“Hell no!” Dean practically yells.  “We’re driving.  Baby can make the trip, no problem.”

 

“I start classes back up day after tomorrow.  WE. ARE. FLYING.”

 

“NO. WE. AREN’T.”

 

Rose gave Dean a scathing look.  Dean didn’t back down.  They both held each other’s glares while Bobby just looked on amused.

 

“We are FLYING to California. PERIOD. END. OF. STORY.”

 

“It will only take a day to drive out there…” Rose holds up her hand and interrupts his tirade.

 

“No.  It will take 24 hours driving versus 3 ½ hours flying,” when Dean vehemently shakes his head, Rose just ignores him and continues, “Do you plan on driving straight through? Are you willing to trade off driving?  We both know you aren’t going to do either, so save me the trouble and just agree to FLY!”

 

“Fine.  You all fly, I will drive.  I’ll see you in two or three days.”

 

“Dean, you’re being unreasonable,” Sam chimes in, enjoying this argument way more than he should.

 

Dean gives Sam a look that would have scared a lesser man.  Sam just smiles in response.  “You aren’t winning this one Dean.”

 

“I. AM. NOT. FLYING.”

 

****************************************************************

Next morning Dean found himself sitting in an airplane ready for take-off.  He can do this.  He’s flown before.  Granted the turbulence scares the bejesus out of him not to mention the fact that demons almost crashed the plane that last time he flew but still…he can do this.  Dean triple checks that his seat belt is firmly latched and that the airsick bag is where it’s supposed to be.

 

“Did you take some Benadryl Dean?”

 

“Yes Sammy, I took the damn Benadryl.”

 

“Well, it obviously hasn’t kicked in yet.”

 

“Why haven’t we taken off yet?!”

 

“Dean, we’re still boarding.  We haven’t even left the gate yet.” Sam chuckles.  He can’t help it.  His big, bad ass brother, is scared to death of flying.  He can face demons, witches, vampires, wendigos, even Hell itself but flying?  Nope.  He’d rather spend days on the road, staying in crappy motels than risk getting into a ‘tin can with wings’ as he puts it.  Sam looks across at the seats where Rose and Bobby were sitting and smiles at them shaking his head.

 

Bobby is enjoying himself immensely.  Dean is scared shitless; and yes Bobby is happy about it.  Dean has been a royal pain in the ass to Rose and karma was now paying him back.  So yeah, heartless as it may be, Bobby is enjoying this.  Rose is his little girl and not even his little boy is going to treat her like crap. 

 

Rose, on the other hand, felt sorry for Dean.  Damn! He's well and truly scared.  She also felt horrible.  They were only flying to California because of her schedule.  Just then, the Captain’s voice came on the overhead speakers, instructing passengers to fasten seat belts, trays in upright positions, yada, yada, yada.  Rose glances over at Dean and he’s white as a sheet.  She signals Sam to trade places with her.  He gives her a quizzical look but complies nonetheless. 

 

As she sits next to Dean, buckling her seat belt, he growls at her, “What the hell?  Where’s Sammy?  Why are you here?” 

 

“Because I’m going to help you Dean.”

 

“I’m fine. I don’t need your help.”  He snaps.  Just then the plane begins to move.  Dean grabs the arms of his seat white knuckling them. 

 

“Look at me Dean,” Rose says very calmly.  But Dean is frozen in his seat as the plane moves slowly towards the tarmac, in full on panic mode.  “Dean,” she says more firmly but still calm, “LOOK. AT. ME.”  Dean turns his head slowly.  Green eyes focusing on her brown ones.  “Good.  Keep focused on me.  Don’t look anywhere else.  I’m going to help you but you need to do what I tell you.” He gives her the briefest of nods.

 

“Ok. Give me your left hand.” She puts her hand over his but he shakes his head no.  “Do what I tell you, GIVE. ME. YOUR. HAND.”  Very slowly he releases his death grip on the arm of the seat and Rose quickly takes his hand interlacing her fingers with his.  “Hold my hand Dean…good…don’t look away from me…concentrate on my eyes…that’s it…focus…breathe…in…out…in…out.” 

 

Sam and Bobby watch in fascination as Dean’s posture slowly begins to relax.  The plane is now on the tarmac, waiting it’s turn to take off.  “That’s it Dean…concentrate on my eyes…my voice…everything will be fine…breathe…in…out.”

 

The plane starts its approach.  Dean however, doesn’t notice.  All he sees are beautiful brown eyes and all he feels is calm and peaceful.  It’s as if a blanket of security and warmth has wrapped itself around him and he feels safe.  His breathing is slow and steady…in…out…in…out.  The minute he took hold of Rose’s hand, the feeling of safety enveloped him.  His irrational fear, the gut wrenching feeling that they were all going to die, gone.  He just kept looking at Rose and she kept her eyes on him, matching his breathing rhythm, rubbing slow circles with her thumb on his hand, softly smiling at him.  She became his anchor, calming the inner storm of fear.

 

“Better?”

 

“Yeah…thanks.” He turns to look straight ahead.  Rose attempts to let go of his hand but Dean holds tight.  She pats his hand and turns in her seat.  “I won’t let you go Dean.”

 

He gives her a brief nod, still staring straight ahead.  _Please don’t,_ he thinks to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well they're off to California! Poor Dean. He really hates flying...but it looks like Rose was able to help him through that. Thank you to everyone that has taken time to read my little story. Comments and kudos are welcome. They keep me going! A special thank you to Peddlergirl for helping me along by offering sage words of advise. So glad we correspond! :) Enjoy everyone!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to San Diego. And the plane didn't crash.

Their arrival into San Diego was uneventful.  As the plane landed and headed towards its gate, Rose looks over at Dean who is sleeping peacefully.  The Benadryl had taken affect and he had fallen asleep minutes after the plane took off. 

 

“I’ll wake him when we get to the gate,” Rose answers Sam’s questioning stare.  She turns to look out the small window, watching the plane make its way to the gate.  She looks back at Dean and begins to shake him gently, “Dean…Dean wake up.  We’ve arrived.”  He was proving difficult.  Rose shook him again…a little harder this time, “Dean…wake up,” she says a little more firmly, directly in his ear. 

 

“Ok, ok…I’m awake,” answers a very groggy Dean.  “At least as awake as I can be,” he says hazily remembering that in his panic he’d swallowed four of those Benadryls.

 

“We should wait until everyone disembarks,” Rose says, looking at Bobby & Sam, “that way, if Dean stumbles, he won’t fall on anyone.” She smirks cheekily at him.

 

Dean gives Rose a sour look, “I wouldn’t be in this condition if we'd driven like I’d originally suggested.”

 

“No.  You wouldn’t be in this condition if you weren’t so unreasonably frightened of flying.” Rose replies smiling.

 

“Whatever,” he says, too groggy to argue.

 

Sam and Bobby watch their exchange with goofy smiles on their faces.  Rose was smiling back at them because hey, a big, bad hunter that is afraid of flying is funny as hell.  As they wait for the rest of the passengers to disembark, Rose sits back in her seat and relaxes a bit.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“You can let go of my hand now.”

 

Dean immediately releases her hand and proceeds to fidget with his seat belt.  Rose just giggles and shakes her head.  Sam, having witnessed this, chuckles out loud. 

 

“Come on GIRLS,” Bobby says emphasizing the word ‘girls’.  “Everyone has left the plane.”

 

Dean gets up a bit too quickly.  Still groggy from the Benadryl, he stumbles back a bit reaching for the back of his seat.

 

“You ok?” Rose asks putting her hands on his back and helping him steady himself. 

 

Dean turns slightly and sees the concern on her face.  Taking a breath he says, “Yeah.  Fine.  Just got up too quickly.  Still groggy.  Thanks.”

 

They all walk towards the exit and as they leave the plane, Dean begins to breathe a little easier.  Once he reaches the airport gate, he sighs.  Rose hears him and smiles.  Poor guy.  He really does hate to fly.

 

“I’ve rented a car for us to use while we’re here.” Sam says heading towards the rental kiosk.

 

“We’ll get the baggage and meet you out front.” Bobby calls after him.  Sam nods and waves.

 

As they wait for their baggage, Dean turns towards Rose and asks “That thing that you did on the plane,” he begins, “What was that?”

 

“I was just trying to get you to focus on something other than the fact that you were about to go up into the air in a ‘flying tin can’.” Rose said winking at him.  “It helps to focus on something else when you’re having a panic attack.”

 

Dean smiled in spite of himself.  He shook his head then looks up and says “Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Rose said smiling brightly at him. “Any time.”

 

Just then the baggage carousel began moving.  Once their baggage had been collected, the group proceeded towards the exit.  Just as they walked out of the doors, Sam pulls up in an SUV.  They loaded up their luggage and Rose took over driving.

 

“So where are we headed?” Sam asks.

 

“UCSD…I’m a med student.” 

 

“Seriously?” Sam asks impressed.

 

“That hard to believe?”

 

“No, no…it’s just...you’re a hunter.  Hunters don’t get to pursue ‘normal’ careers.” Sam says, a tinge of regret in his voice.

 

“Normally, no they don’t.  But Bobby insisted that I live a ‘normal’ life.  Told me to do what I love and not let who and what I am get in the way.” Rose smiles at Bobby in the rear view mirror.  Bobby winks back.

 

At her words, Dean glances at Sam, a look of regret in his eyes.  Sam had always wanted to study law, be a lawyer…and he would’ve been a great one.  But Dean had brought him back into the hunting game.  Thanks to their dad’s disappearance while hunting the demon that had killed their mom all those years ago.  Sam had come to help find him and never went back. It was Dean’s biggest regret.  Not seeing Sammy become the lawyer he had wanted to be, have the life he had always wanted; still wanted.  He mentally shook his head.  No use looking back now, what’s done is done.  But that fleeting look of regret he saw on Sam’s face while he was talking to Rose about her schooling, made Dean feel guilty as hell.  He turned his head to look out the window.  As he watched the fleeting scenery with a yawn, he wondered if it was too late for Sammy.  If he could go back and pick up where he left off.  It was the last thought he had as he dozed off.

 

“Well, looks like Sleeping Beauty wasn’t done nappin’,” Bobby says sardonically, looking at Dean.

 

“He did take 4 Benadryl dad,” Rose says, “Cut the guy a break.”

Sam looks back at his brother from the front passenger seat.  He’d seen the look of guilt on his face when he and Rose were talking about school and how she balanced hunting along with the rigors of being a medical student.  Sam knew that Dean blamed himself for him not going back to law school.  And even though Sam told him time and again that it had been his choice, that it wasn’t Dean’s fault, he still shouldered that guilt.  Their dad had raised Dean to believe that Sammy was his responsibility and that his well-being, health, welfare, and safety all rested on his shoulders.  It didn’t, at least not as an adult, but try as he might, Sam couldn’t convince Dean of that.  It was frustrating. 

 

“Is that a reoccurring issue with your brother Sam?” Rose asks.

 

“What issue?”

 

“His guilt when it comes to you.”

 

Bobby scoffs and Sam responds, “You are a perceptive one Rose.”

 

“Being a white witch comes with a few skills,” she responds smiling, “I’m empathic.  I can sense strong emotions.  And I sensed a butt load of guilt coming off of your brother while we chatted about school.”

 

“He blames himself for me not finishing law school.”

 

“Does he do that often?  Blame himself for things that aren’t his fault?”

 

“Girl,” Bobby chimes in, “You got no idea.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter wasn't very exciting but I promise it will get better. Have to set down the plot line and character development, you know.....all the technical jazz that goes with writing. Thank you for sticking with me. Please feel free to comment with constructive feedback. As always, Kudos are welcome.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to anyone that has been waiting. Long story short, my life erupted into craziness and is barely now calming down. I hope you enjoy this next installment. Let's hope my muse continues to inspire....

As they headed towards the freeway, Rose noticed something……odd.

“Hey Dad, passing lane, 3 cars back; black SUV, tinted windows.”

Bobby turned around in his seat, “Ok girl, you know the drill.”

Rose proceeded to switch lanes; a minute or two later, so did the SUV. 

“Get off at the next exit.” Sam suggests, having seen the SUV seemingly follow them.

Rose promptly took the next exit. She started turning down different streets, all the while watching her rearview mirror. The black SUV mimicked her every turn all the while staying 3 cars behind them.

“What do we do Bobby?” Sam asks

Bobby looks at Rose, she nods. “Wake up Dean. He needs to be alert.”

Bobby began shaking Dean awake, yelling, “Dean! Wake up ya idjit!”

Dean wakes up with a start! “What the hell Bobby!!”

“Hold on!” With that warning, Rose swerves and cuts across 3 lanes, abruptly turning left. 

“What the hell!” Dean yells.

“Were being followed Dean,” Sam explains, “They’ve been on us since the airport I’m guessing.”

“SHIT!”

Rose, ignoring everyone, puts the car into overdrive, “Hang on guys!” She then cuts across to the left, cutting off two other cars and a motorcycle and gets back on the freeway. She swerves around traffic until she’s in the passing lane, doing well over 90 miles per hour.

“Status!” she yells.

“Still behind us but keeping to the 3 car distance.” Bobby says. “They want to see where we’re going.”

“I’m heading towards the commercial district. I can maneuver between the warehouses and get us hidden. Then we can wait out these bastards.” Rose says grimly.

“Do it,” Bobby says.

The whole time, Dean remained silent watching the way Rose was driving, noting she was incredibly skilled. He also noticed that she and Bobby had perfected their silent communication skills. She gave him a look and Bobby knew exactly what she was trying to convey without her having to say anything. He and Sam had that same bond. It was that moment that Sam looked at Dean. Dean nodded and proceeded to pull the weapons bag from behind his seat. He opened it, pulled out a gun for himself and Sam along with ammo. He handed a gun and ammo to Sam, then proceeded to load his gun. Bobby was already armed.

As Rose sped up, so did the SUV. She swerved expertly in and around the other cars on the road. The SUV mimicked her every move. She finally saw the exit she wanted and cut across to the right sharply, just missing a furniture delivery truck, and got off on Commercial Street. She sped down the exit ramp and prepped to make a rapid left turn towards the commercial storage buildings. All the while, the damn SUV kept up with them, not missing a turn.

“Hang on!” she yells while violently turning the steering wheel. The car’s tires squeal and skip across the asphalt but the vehicle manages to stay upright. Rose straightens the car out and careens through a couple of red lights, narrowly missing a pedestrian who was too busy looking down at her phone and not watching the intersection she was crossing. In the meantime, Bobby, Sam and Dean are trying to stay upright and keep an eye out for their pursuers.

“Status!” Rose yells while executing a sharp right turn.

“Can’t see em Rose!” Bobby yells back. Dean and Sam are looking all around, guns ready, trying to find the Black SUV. It seems that, for the moment, they’d lost it.

Rose made another quick left, drove down a few more blocks, then quickly pulled into a storage yard. Expertly making her way through the storage buildings, she finally begins to slow down. Nestled neatly in between two buildings, she puts the car in park but doesn’t shut off the engine.

“Nice driving Rose,” Sam compliments her. 

“Thanks Sam,” she smiles.

“Well that is one way to wake a guy up,” Dean growls, straightening in his seat. “Not bad Rose,” he says, “for a girl.” 

Rose sticks her tongue out at him and then turns in the driver’s seat. Dean’s raises an eyebrow at that, shakes his head and chuckles.

“So now what?” Bobby asks.

“We wait. Whoever they are, they aren’t giving up. And I’m not completely convinced that I lost them. They may be waiting to ambush us.” Rose explains.

“I’ll go out and scout around and see if I spot the SUV,” Sam volunteers. He grabs his gun, shoves it into his holster and gets out of the car venturing towards the front gate, looking around.

In the meantime, Bobby climbs out of the car, brandishing his gun. “I’ll look around the back to make sure these bastards aren’t hiding close by. Dean stay with her.” He shuts the car door and heads in the opposite direction that Sam took.

Rose looks at Dean in the rear view mirror. He is avoiding her stare by checking his gun and making sure it’s loaded. When he looks up, she’s no longer looking at him but focusing on something off in the distance. He turns to look out the window, feeling a slight loss at her attention being drawn elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lovelies for your patience. Please let me know what you think. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
